


Open Your Eyes

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [79]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Rhodey Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Written for this prompt on Tumblr: So Tony has feelings for Sam but doesn't think that Sam could ever have feelings for him so he takes everything that Sam does as being friendly. However, Rhodey and Bucky realize that Sam does have romantic feelings for Tony so they set out to try to convince Tony and get Sam to do something.





	

“Tony, why haven’t you told me about you and Sam?” Rhodey greeted him when he came into the workshop.

 

“Because there is no me and Sam?” Tony gave back, confused, just poking his head out of the suit he was currently working on.

 

“But you’re in love with him,” Rhodey said and plopped down on a stool.

 

“Maybe?” Tony gave back and then cringed. He had been convinced no one knew about his little crush on Sam but apparently he had been wrong. He could only hope that Sam himself didn’t know about it too.

 

Rhodey raised an eyebrow at him before he said “And he’s in love with you.”

 

“Most definitely not,” Tony said with conviction, because that was simply not true. He and Sam were friends, good friends even, but there definitely were no feelings involved on Sam’s part.

 

“Have you seen the way he looks at you?” Rhodey asked him and Tony outright laughed at that.

 

“With barely concealed annoyance?“ he gave back and Rhodey shook his head.

 

“You’re an idiot,” Rhodey told him. “That man is in love with you. It’s clear as day on his face whenever he looks at you.”

“Can you not?” Tony quietly asked, because he had thought so too in the beginning, but soon enough he realized that it was just friendship he was seeing on Sam’s face.

Sure, maybe the guy loved him, but more like he loved Steve and Bucky; as friends and nothing more.

“Tony,” Rhodey sighed and Tony quickly hid back away in his suit, determined not to listen to Rhodey anymore.

It wasn’t as if anything good would be coming out of this.

~*~*~

“Bird boy, spill your beans,” Bucky said when he flopped down next to Sam on the couch.

“Spill my what now? Are you feeling alright? That sentence made even less sense than your usual bullshit,” Sam replied without even looking away from the book he was reading.

“You’re in love with Tony,” Bucky said matter-of-factly and Sam sighed and closed his book.

“I thought we’ve been over that. Yes, I am. No, I’m not going to do anything. He only sees me as a friend and I will not ruin that.”

“Why do you think he doesn’t feel the same way?” Bucky asked and wormed his way up on the couch, until he could rest his head in Sam’s lap and stare up at him.

“Because it’s clear as day that he doesn’t? That he only sees me as a friend?”

“And why is that?”

“I asked him to dinner last week and he brought Bruce along.”

Bucky winced at that. “Okay, I’ll give you that, but did you actually tell him it was a date?”

“I asked him out. What more do you want?”

“Well, maybe use the words ‘I want to go on a date with you’?”

“Like that’s working so well with you and Natasha,” Sam shot back and Bucky sighed.

“That’s different and you know it. There’s history there. Besides, I trained her. If she’s not interested in me and feels like I did something inappropriate she could actually kill me.”

“I know,” Sam said with a little eye roll and then put away his book so he could scratch Bucky’s head. “But it’s not easy with Tony either. He obviously doesn’t want to see it that way, and I am not going to push it on him. It’s fine if he doesn’t feel the same way.”

“You’re an idiot,” Bucky said, but Sam only chuckled at that because he could barely make out the words with all the purring that was going on.

“Maybe. But I am an idiot who values his friendship over everything.”

“Even over a relationship?”

“Since that is not on the table, yes,” Sam said and then cursed because Bucky got that real thoughtful look on his face, that meant shit was about to go down. It usually ended in tears for Steve and Sam.

“Jarvis, call Rhodey, we’re having a meeting. Send him up here.”

~*~*~

“Bucky, what can I do for you today?” Tony asked and immediately eyed the arm, but it seemed fine.

“We need to talk.”

“Uh-oh, way to give me anxiety over this. What is going on?”

“You have to let Sam take you out on a date,” Bucky said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“What?” Tony incredulously asked.

“You heard me. And don’t bring Bruce this time.”

“Okay, hold on, let me rephrase. What the actual fuck?” Tony asked and sat down on the nearest chair.

“Sam has been trying to ask you out on a date for weeks now. You have to let him”

“He has not been doing any such thing. When I agreed to come he had this real terrified look on his face and so I quickly brought up Bruce, which made everything better. I think he was afraid that I mistook it for a date or something.”

“You sure are dense,” Bucky gave back but he relaxed. “Tony, the guy is head over heels for you and you have to give him a chance. I see how you look at him.”

“He is no such thing. He wouldn’t ever... You’re mistaken, Barnes. Sam is my friend, and that’s the only thing he wants to be.”

“Why are you so adamant that he doesn’t feel the same?”

“Because why would he? Look at me, I’m old and have a reputation that continues to ruin things for me even after years, I am inattentive, and loud and difficult and Sam is...not any of these things.”

“The only thing that is ruining anything for you is your own thick headedness,” Bucky growled and then spun around and stalked out of the workshop again.

“Well, that wasn’t at all strange,” Tony muttered before he continued to very pointedly not think about any of the things Bucky had just said.

~*~*~

“We need the direct approach,” Bucky declared when he entered the living room and found Rhodey and Sam still on the couch.

“I have been telling him that for the last half hour but he wouldn’t listen to me,” Rhodey said with a jerk of his head in Sam’s direction.

“You,” Bucky said and pointed at Sam, “have to go down there and tell him that you are in love with him. Otherwise he won’t understand it.”

“I tried asking for a date. You can’t get any more direct than that. It’s okay that he doesn’t feel the same for me, guys, really, let it go.”

“Oh no, we won’t. He thinks you wouldn’t love him because of all of his...whatever. Because he is who he is,” Bucky said and Rhodey sighed.

“Of course he would. He never thought much of himself.”

“But he is great. He is totally lovable,” Sam said and Rhodey nudged him.

“Then go and tell him that.”

“Date, Rhodey, date. I asked him and he brought Bruce.”

“Because he thought you were terrified that he misunderstood,” Bucky explained and Sam groaned.

“He’s an idiot!”

“We have been telling him that,” Rhodey said and Bucky nodded along.

“Now go and get your boy,” Bucky told Sam and pushed him off the couch. “The direct approach, go, go!”

~*~*~

When the door to the workshop slid open this time, it was actually Sam who walked into.

“I am going to kill Rhodey and Bucky,” Tony muttered under his breath but then he turned around, big smile on his face. If he was going to be let down gently, he could at least be civil about this.

“Hi, what can I do for you?” he asked forcefully cheerful and Sam actually seemed nervous, now that Tony took a better look at him.

“Tony, go to dinner with me,” he said instead of a greeting and Tony cursed every person who had ever been named James.

“Sure thing. Steve should be free this evening, I’ll ask if he wants to come along.”

“No,” Sam gave back and Tony stopped dead in his tracks.

“What do you mean ‘No’?”

“I mean, no, I don’t want Steve to come along. Tony, I’ve been asking you out on a date. I don’t want anyone else to come along.”

“You’re asking me out on a date,” Tony repeated slowly, hoping that maybe this way the words would make more sense.

“Yes.”

“On a date. As in romantically.”

“Hell yes,” Sam rushed out and Tony laughed.

“Is this a dare? Did the Jameses set you up on this?”

Sam frowned. “This is not a dare, Tony. I’ve been in love with you for months now. But I told them you didn’t feel the same and that’s fine, it really is, I’m just gonna go now,” Sam awkwardly said and started to turn around.

“Okay, no wait, stop!” Tony yelled after him and breathed a sigh of relieve when Sam turned back towards him.

“You’re in love with me,” Tony repeated, though it sounded more like a question, even to his own ears.

“Yes,” Sam said without hesitation.

“For a while now?”

“Yes.”

“And you’ve been trying to take me out on dates?”

“For the love of god, Tony, yes.”

“I am an idiot,” Tony mumbled and then smiled at Sam. “How does dinner sound?”

Sam scratched his head, seemingly thinking but there was a mischievous glint to his eyes. “Who else is coming?” he asked and Tony laughed.

“Hopefully no one,” he replied and Sam grinned at him.

“That sounds pretty damn good then,” Sam answered and stepped closer to Tony to tuck him in by his belt.

“Hey, now, I only put out after at least one date,” he mumbled when Sam put a hand on his hips.

“Technically, this is the second date,” Sam said and then brushed a kiss against his lips. “But I guess you’re right. This little tease will have to do for now,” and with that he released Tony again and stepped back.

“You’re a menace,” Tony groaned but he caught one of Sam’s hands in his. “Tonight?”

“I can’t wait.”

“Great.” There was a little pause and then Tony asked “Do you think we have to thank Rhodey and Bucky for this?”

“God, no,” Sam said with horror. “They will be insufferable as it is. No need to put fuel in the fire. Just, you know, let’s be nice to them and that has to be enough.”

“Thank god. I feared we had to bring them along on this date,” Tony said and Sam laughed.

“No more people on our dates,” he declared and Tony was absolutely down with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/150640140256/so-tony-has-feelings-for-sam-but-doesnt-think)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
